One and the Same
by Deb.23
Summary: She had never felt the desire to rise up to a challenge but it seemed he was determined to make it all the more harder. What with his kind smile and calming nature... but she couldn't have chosen someone more different... or so she thought. KuramaXOC


A scream shattered the silence of the still night as she blindly stumbled her way through the thick Makai forest with no moonlight to guide her. Her throat felt sore from scream. A scream had bubbled its way out when her partner died. She choked off a groan of pain whether due to her injuries or because she remembered him dying, she didn't know. Her body was badly beaten up with multiple bruises adorning her face and her chest. The bandages around her chest were almost torn off but it still held somehow, showing off a part of her ample breasts but she didn't care. Her long-time partner had just died because of her, to save her. She ran faster, away from his death and her imprisonment. Pain flared as she stumbled and fell over the root of a tree. A second later, she was up and running again.

Lower class demons had surrounded her from afar, as she ran from her fate, attracted to the scent of her blood. Demons were always attracted by the death of a creature. She stumbled again on a root and fell. This time though, she did not get up. His death had been in vain. She would die that night. She had lost too much blood. She tilted her head up at the sky to see the stars. An old acquaintance of hers had told her once that in the Human World, they called the twinkling light in the sky, 'stars'. She had wanted to see them but for some unknown reason, she had refused. In the Demon World, there weren't any 'stars'. They were rumoured to be the souls of the dead but that was highly improbable. The souls of the dead were in the Spirit World, where they await their punishment or whatever that happened to souls after death.

She pulled her body up so that she leaned against the tree. A small blade was stuck inside her leg, digging into her bone. She ignored the pain as her breath became shallow and in a swift move, she pulled out the blade with a slight groan. Blood was flowing out fast from her side and the wound on her leg. She had wanted to die fighting yet all she did was run away as her comrades died. She put her hand against the tree and propelled herself up. She _would_ die fighting, just like her allies had. She would make sure she took as many pests with her as she could. She clutched the blade close as she leaned against the tree. She was in a pitiful condition where she could barely stand. She had never thought a day like this could ever come. She felt a memory come back. A memory long forgotten of a silver haired fox. More specifically, a treasure found by him. She eyes widened as she remembered. There was another way. Another way to survive. She heard the foot falls of the demons come closer and she dropped her blade and concentrated her demonic energy. She would live on, and she would take her revenge.

-x-

A pair of green eyes shot to the sky in shock. A powerful demon had crossed the barrier into the Human World. Powerful demons couldn't enter the Human World, or so they thought. He was a living testament against it so there had to be others who could cross the barrier. He glanced at the kind hearted woman beside him and vowed to keep her from the any demons that may cause her harm. He would have to stay up the night to kill nearby demons. His mother's health was gradually decreasing and he had to collect some herbs for her medicine.

-x-

A young girl lay in a hospital bed with a stillness that was only achieved in death. Many nurses and doctors surrounded her but one woman, in the corner of the white room, gave quiet broken sobs.

"No! No! No! My baby! My child! No! No!" she kept repeating her words as she slumped against the wall, unable to support her own weight.

A stretched, sharp sound was the loudest thing in the room. Electric shocks were given to the body of the young girl. Suddenly the sharp sound stopped for a second and in that silence, a shrill scream echoed throughout the room. The sobbing woman at the corner had pushed her way to the bed where the young girl arched her back and screamed in pain. The woman clutched her daughter's hand as soon as she stopped screaming. The steady beeping, for once, had become a background noise to the happy cries of the woman.

The surrounding doctors shared a look. It was very rare for a person's heart to start beating after such a long time without a heartbeat. After that incident, the hospital could get publicity for saving an almost incurable person. The girl had sustained several critical injuries to her body. She most probably, wouldn't be able to walk properly due to paralysis of her left leg. She had fallen into coma for the past two week and suddenly her heart had stopped beating. The doctors had given up hope after her first week in coma. When her heart stopped, no doctor would have bothered to try to revive her but her mother had threatened to sue the doctor for not doing his job. Half a minute later, they were trying to restart her heart and because they had tried, they had received a miracle. A young girl was brought back from the doors of death.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Kimuragi. Your daughter has survived the ordeal," the broken voice of a nurse stopped the mother's tears. In an instant, the young mother stood up and hugged the teary eyed nurse with a soft laugh. Her child was alive!


End file.
